A laser device is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-327857. This laser device includes a resonance type laser amplifier, and a path type laser light amplifier (multipath amplifier) for further amplifying laser light amplified by the resonance type laser amplifier. The path type laser light amplifier includes a laser medium and six reflective plates that form optical paths of laser light. The optical paths formed by the reflective plates are all configured to pass through the laser medium. Laser light from the resonance type laser amplifier is reflected by reflective plates one after another such that the laser light passes through a number of optical paths and is output. The laser light passes through the laser medium each time the laser light passes through these optical paths. The laser light is amplified each time the laser light passes through the laser medium.